Lados Ocultos
by DNA2
Summary: Capitulos betados e capitulo 4 no ar! Todos nós temos um lado nosso que sempre surge em horas inesperadas. Hermione está para descobrir isso num dos momentos mais difíceis da sua vida.
1. Estranhos Sentimentos

Disclaimer: Os personagens desta obra não me pertencem. Todos os direitos sobre personagens, fatos e lugares são dos seus respectivos donos. O intuito desta obra visa apenas um hobby saudável, sem nenhum intuito depreciativo ou de plágio, intencional ou não.  
  
N/A: Ok, criei vergonha na cara e coloquei aqui os capítulos betados... Obrigado à Carlinha Black, minha beta =) Junto a isso estou colocando o capitulo 4, q estava a um bom tempo pronto mas não consegui posta-lo aqui. Divirtam-se =D  
  
*****  
  
O dia amanhece, Hermione acorda com seu pai chamando-a para o café, ela levanta-se e vai para o banheiro, toma um banho e vai se trocar. Ela está um pouco atrasada, mas realmente isso pra ela não importava, não dessa vez.  
  
Esse era o primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts.  
  
E ela não agüentava mais.  
  
Não que ela não gostasse de lá, afinal, entrar para Hogwarts foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dela, também não eram as matérias, afinal, ela adorava estudar. Adquirir conhecimentos era a coisa que mais a fascinava. O que ela não agüentava mais era o clima daquela escola. Voldemort ainda estava vivo e à espreita, Os membros da Sonserina estavam cada vez mais ardilosos, sedentos por uma vitória na Taça das Casas, ela já não agüentava mais ser uma garota sem amigos (exceto por Harry e Rony), e, principalmente, não agüentava mais ver a cara daquele Draco Malfoy chamando-a de sangue-ruim.  
  
Depois que Voldemort voltou, toda a família Malfoy voltou a ganhar o prestígio de antes, o que colocou Draco numa posição privilegiada.  
  
Hermione sabia disso, sabia que este sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts não seria fácil, mas, sinceramente, ela não estava nem aí.  
  
- Mione! Você está atrasada!  
  
Hermione atende ao chamado de seu pai com todas as coisas prontas. Ambos começam a tomar o café da manhã em silêncio. Intrigado com o comportamento da filha, o pai de Hermione pergunta:  
  
- Filha, você está bem?  
  
- Claro que estou, pai!  
  
- Não parece... Você geralmente acorda tão feliz, principalmente hoje que voltam as suas aulas.  
  
- É só impressão sua, pai. - Hermione finge estar contente e eles terminam o café. Logo eles entram no carro e partem para a estação.  
  
Hermione despede-se de seu pai e embarca no Expresso Hogwarts. Entra rapidamente, pegando um vagão vazio lá no fundo do trem. Fica um pouco sozinha quando entra aquela que seria a ultima pessoa que ela desejaria ver.  
  
- Ora, ora! Se não é a sangue-ruim?  
  
- Malfoy, por que você não vai para aquele lugar?  
  
Draco pára por um instante. Ele não poderia estar ouvindo isso.  
  
Não dela.  
  
- Ora! O que aconteceu, sangue-ruim? Está de TPM?  
  
Hermione levantou-se do banco com um salto, encarando Draco com uma expressão fria, o clima fica tenso quando ele é quebrado por duas vozes:  
  
- Claro! Só podia ser o Malfoy, para estar aí atormentando a Hermione - Rony diz isso ao fundo. Junto de Rony chega Harry. Percebendo a desvantagem, por estar longe de Crabble e Goyle, Draco resolve sair.  
  
- Olha Potter, acho melhor você cuidar dessa sangue-ruim estressadinha aí, isso não é bom... - Sangue-ruim é o... - Antes que Rony pudesse terminar a frase ele é detido por Harry, dando tempo para Draco sair dando risadas.  
  
- Eu ainda pego esse cara... Ele vai ver... - Rony comenta transtornado.  
  
- Não, se tiver de pegar ele eu o farei! Como eu queria pegar esse cara em um duelo, mas eu ia fazer ele sofrer tanto, mas tanto, que ele ia ajoelhar implorando perdão e... - nesse exato instante Hermione interrompe sua frase e olha para os garotos, incrédulos...  
  
- Algum problema?  
  
- Nenhum...  
  
- Hermione, tem certeza que você tá legal? - Harry pergunta com um sério tom de preocupação.  
  
Hermione pára, respira fundo e se reclina no banco. Olha para a janela por um curto tempo e depois volta a falar com os garotos.  
  
- Sei lá... Ultimamente tenho me sentindo estranha. Coisas que antes eu simplesmente não ligava, agora me incomodam profundamente. E eu sinto uma vontade louca de mandar tudo aquilo que me incomoda pelos ares.  
  
- Que estranho Mione... - Harry começa a pensar preocupado.  
  
- Será que o Malfoy aprontou alguma magia pra cima de você?  
  
- Pô Rony, deixa de ser paranóico, eu tô assim a mais ou menos uma semana... E o Malfoy está muito ocupado com seu pai coordenando os Comensais da Morte...  
  
- Verdade Mione. - Diz Harry ainda intrigado - Mas que tem alguma coisa por aí tem.  
  
- Bom, o melhor que temos a fazer é relaxar e esperar o trem chegar. - Harry diz para os outros dois enquanto pegava sapos de chocolate para todo mundo.  
  
Hermione encosta-se à janela do trem e começa a pensar:  
  
"Será que fizeram alguma coisa comigo? Ou será alguma outra coisa? O que será que eu estou sentindo? Por que será que todas essas coisas ruins começam a passar pela minha cabeça? POR QUÊ?"  
  
Hermione solta um grito.  
  
Harry dá um pulo e senta ao lado dela, Rony fica paralisado pelo susto.  
  
- Que foi Mione? Você está legal? - Harry a aconchega em seu peito e lágrimas começam a sair dos olhos de Hermione.  
  
- Eu não quero mais... Por favor,... Faz isso parar...  
  
Depois de um tempo, Hermione acaba dormindo e eles continuam a sua viagem até Hogwarts. 


	2. Mudanças

Hermione acorda assustada, levanta-se e olha ao redor. Ainda é de madrugada, e ela percebe que está dentro do dormitório feminino da Grinfinória.  
  
Hermione então começa a pensar em como teria chegado até lá, depois de um tempo pensando, só aparecem cenas confusas em sua mente...  
  
A festa de seleção das casas... Dumbledore e seus avisos... Um deles era importante... O banquete... O que acontece depois? Por que eu não consigo me lembrar?  
  
Cansada de pensar em sua cama, Hermione resolve descer até a sala comunal da Grinfinória. Ao descer começa a ouvir vozes:  
  
- Eu não entendo o que poderia ter acontecido com ela. - era a voz de Rony, que conversava com Harry.  
  
- Se aconteceu algo, aconteceu nestas férias, lembra do trem?  
  
- Claro que me lembro! Bom, acho que devemos ficar calados, pra que ela não se preocupe demais, pode ser só algo momentâneo.  
  
- Concordo, mesmo porque a gente acabou de chegar em Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione, após ouvir essa parte da conversa, volta correndo para o dormitório, "o que quer que eu tenha", diz, "não deve ser algo tão simples assim".  
  
E passa-se a noite. Hermione levanta-se e se troca para encontrar-se com os meninos. Está decidida a enterrar esse assunto. Ela desce as escadas e encontra os garotos.  
  
- Bom Dia Hermione! - Harry e Rony falam em coro. Hermione não consegue esconder um sorriso, são poucas as pessoas que ela sabe que se importam com ela, na verdade, ela sabe que eles são as duas pessoas com quem ela pode contar.  
  
- Bom dia garotos! Vamos tomar o café? Estamos atrasados!  
  
Eles chegam até o Salão Principal, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora Hermione não soubesse realmente o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Estão todos tomando seus cafés-da-manhã, quando chegam as corujas, trazendo mensagens para Harry e Hermione.  
  
- Poxa, isso não é justo, só eu que não recebo cartas... - Rony diz enquanto começa a ver as aulas do dia. - Ah não! E pra piorar a gente tem Poções com a Sonserina! De novo! Porque será que a gente tem sempre de ter aula com esses caras?  
  
- Sei lá... Devem ser coisas do destino... Olha, recebi uma carta do Sirius, ele está ajudando o Ministério a caçar os Comensais. - O que você acha, Mione?  
  
Mas Mione não estava prestando atenção na conversa, ela estava vendo uma carta que tinha recebido, era estranho, nunca tinha recebido uma mensagem em Hogwarts. As únicas pessoas que lhe mandavam corujas eram Rony e Harry, que estavam à sua frente.  
  
Era um envelope branco, perfumado, Hermione abre e encontra uma carta, escrita em azul:  
  
"Mione, há muito tempo eu tento lhe dizer estas palavras, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente. Sempre te admirei, pela sua inteligência e beleza, e tenho de lhe confessar uma coisa: EU TE AMO. Ass: Mago Apaixonado".  
  
Hermione fica vermelha de repente, Harry e Rony olham para ela espantados. Num pulo, Hermione se levanta e diz para os garotos:  
  
- A gente se vê na aula, até mais.  
  
Quando os garotos se dão por si, Hermione já estava longe deles. Ambos se olharam por um instante, e, sabendo do acordo que eles tinham feito, voltaram a conversar, sem mencionar o fato.  
  
Hermione sobe correndo as escadarias, passa rapidamente pelo quadro da mulher gorda e entra na sala comunal. Estava vazia, como ela esperava, estava confusa, precisava pensar, ela nunca tinha recebido uma carta como aquela antes, sempre foi aquela garota sozinha e estudiosa, mas agora não, ela tinha um admirador secreto, e ele a amava.  
  
Pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione encontrou um problema em que a solução não estaria em um livro. Nesta hora, ela percebe que tudo está mudando, e que não iria ser fácil.  
  
Hermione sabia disso, mas ela também iria mudar. 


	3. Aprendendo Poções

Hermione levanta, respira fundo e vai para a aula, está quase atrasada, e atrasar-se para a aula do Snape é pedir por uma detenção. E Mione não estava a fim disso.  
  
Mione chega um pouco antes do horário de aula, Harry e Rony vão ao seu encontro:  
  
- Toma Mione, é para você. - disse Rony  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- É um bolo que o Neville fez, ele pediu para experimentarmos, mas quando ele chegou você já tinha saído, então, guardamos o seu pedaço - Harry explicava enquanto Mione comia um pedaço do bolo.  
  
- Nossa! Esse bolo está uma delicia!  
  
- Nós também achamos, o Neville leva jeito!  
  
- Bom, vamos para a aula, depois eu parabenizo o Neville, isso está muito bom...  
  
Aula de poções era a pior aula que poderia existir para começar os estudos. Snape não perdoava nada, perguntava coisas que iriam ser usadas nesse módulo, descontando pontos para quem não acertava nenhuma. É claro que ninguém da Sonserina errava, pois Snape deixou-os de sobreaviso, a única pessoa da Grinfinória que não errava as questões era, logicamente, Hermione, mas também era lógico que Snape nunca perguntava nada a ela.  
  
- Para começar o ano - Snape pára com as perguntas e começa a dar a sua aula -, faremos uma poção de petrificação, ela consiste em um líquido que se derramado em algo vivo, torna-o instantaneamente imóvel, somente voltando ao normal depois de 8 horas ou se colocado o antídoto.  
  
Snape passa a lista de ingredientes e todos começam a fazer a poção. Hermione já tinha preparado os seus ingredientes e estava colocando no caldeirão, quando ela olha para o lado e vê Neville, que estava fazendo a poção da forma errada, na hora, Hermione começa a sentir uma coisa dentro dela que a incomodava, e ela sabia que isso não era nada bom, ela precisava se controlar, mas já era tarde, aquela sensação já havia tomado conta dela.  
  
- NEVILLE, PRESTA ATENÇÃO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO TUDO ERRADO? QUAL O SEU MEDO EM FAZER UMA POÇÃO? VOCÊ CONSEGUE FAZER UM BOLO PERFEITAMENTE E SE ENROSCA NUMA POÇÃO? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO VE QUE É SÓ SEGUIR O QUE O LIVRO TÁ PEDINDO? QUAL É O PROBLEMA NISSO?  
  
De repente aquela sensação vai embora, Hermione olha em volta, parecia que alguém havia jogado a poção do dia em cima dela, ela não se mexia e todos na sala olhavam-na espantados. Inclusive Snape.  
  
- Bom srta. Granger - Snape diz enquanto Hermione senta-se, vermelha de vergonha -, creio que terei de descontar 40 pontos da Grinfinória por perturbar a minha aula de forma tão escandalosa, mas como é inicio das aulas, vou lhe dar uma chance.  
  
Hermione sente um frio na espinha, Snape estava frio e calculista como sempre, e falava com uma seriedade que dava medo até aos alunos da Sonserina.  
  
- Caso a poção do Sr. Neville funcione, você estará livre da detenção por ter conseguido fazer o que eu sempre considerei um milagre, mas, caso saia errado, você nunca mais esquecerá a detenção que irei lhe dar.  
  
Hermione estava branca, nunca havia levado uma detenção, e uma detenção do Snape só não era pior que enfrentar o próprio Voldemort.  
  
"Mas que droga, por que aquilo que sinto nunca vem nessas horas?" - Hermione pensa nisso quando Snape termina a sua proposta, como numa fração de segundos, aquela sensação volta apenas para fazer Hermione dizer:  
  
-Tudo bem, eu aceito, confio na capacidade do Neville -Harry e Rony olham espantados para Mione.  
  
- Será que ela está doida, Harry?  
  
- Não sei Rony, mas espero que ela saiba o que está fazendo...  
  
A aula transcorre de forma tensa, todos estavam ansiosos para saber o que iria acontecer, e se Neville saberia fazer a poção de forma correta. Até que chega a hora, Snape vai para a bancada de Neville.  
  
- Neville, pegue a sua poção e coloque uma gota na senhorita Granger.  
  
- O QUÊ? - Neville pega o frasco e olha assustado para o professor  
  
- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, precisamos de um ser vivo para testar a poção, e acho que já que a senhorita Granger confia tanto no senhor, vejo que não terá objeções em aceitar este teste. Senhorita Granger, venha aqui.  
  
A classe inteira fica alvoroçada, Rony queria discutir com Snape, mas é impedido por Harry. Hermione sabia que se Neville tivesse errado a fórmula, aquilo poderia trazer problemas terríveis para ela. O único que não parecia estar tenso era Draco.  
  
- Estou ansioso para saber se a sangue-ruim da Granger vai virar uma lagartixa ou uma mesa... Ou quem sabe ela não fique verde. - Draco solta seu veneno seguido pelas risadas de Crabble e Goyle  
  
Hermione começa e se sentir estranha, não era possível ela ficar daquele jeito várias vezes em uma única aula, afinal o que seria aquilo?  
  
Hermione não teve tempo de pensar, pois as risadas da turma da Sonserina a deixavam cada vez mais inquieta por dentro, até q ela não agüentou. Foi até a bancada do Neville, pegou um pouco da poção dele, encarou Draco, Crabble e Goyle de uma forma tão fria q fez com que as risadas parassem. Quando as risadas cessaram, Hermione deixa cair a poção em seu braço e, imediatamente, ela se sente como se estivesse dentro de seu próprio corpo, mas sem controle sobre ele.  
  
Hermione podia ver tudo, mas os sons ficavam distorcidos. Ela viu a cara de espanto de todos quando perceberam que a poção tinha funcionado, ela viu os olhos de Neville brilharem de felicidade, ela viu a cara de Snape, na qual não dava pra saber se estava espantado, bravo ou nervoso. Ela viu Harry e Rony comemorando umas das coisas que todos achavam impossível de acontecer.  
  
De repente Hermione vê todos da sala saindo e a deixando lá, Harry, Rony e Neville saem com relutância, mas saem, deixando na sala apenas Snape e uma Hermione petrificada. Mione começa a ficar preocupada. O que será que Snape iria querer a sós com ela?  
  
Ela vê Snape saindo da porta e se aproxima um pouco dela. Ele pára e começa a observá-la. Hermione fica preocupada, milhares de coisas passam por sua cabeça, Snape vai para a mesa dele e pega um frasco, se aproxima dela e fica parado por alguns instantes, olha bem nos olhos dela - ele sabia que ela podia vê-lo - e solta um sorriso que deixa Hermione assustada.  
  
Snape abre o frasco e coloca um líquido em sua mão, vai em direção a Hermione e passa o líquido no rosto dela. Hermione sente a pesada mão do professor em seu rosto e começa a sentir as coisas rodarem, depois de um instante, ela volta ao normal. Ela estava na sala e conseguia se mover novamente.  
  
- Srta. Granger - Mione ouve o professor - Devo admitir que eu nunca imaginaria que alguém fosse capaz de ensinar algo para aquele incapacitado do Longbotton. Parabéns, Srta Granger. Vinte e cinco pontos para a Grinfinória por causa disso. Mas não conte a ninguém sobre essa nossa conversa! Entendido? Se eu souber que você contou, tomará uma detenção que nunca se esquecerá em sua vida.  
  
- Sim senhor - Mione estava incrédula, nunca pensou que fosse ouvir isso de alguém como o Snape. Pegou suas coisas e saiu rapidamente da sala.  
  
Lá fora Rony e Harry estavam à sua espera. Ambos ficam enchendo ela de perguntas, mas Mione preferiu ficar calada, por causa do que o Snape disse... 


	4. Conversas e Livros

A aula seguinte era de feitiços. E pela primeira vez, Neville não fez nenhum estrago, todos estavam comentando que ele estava realmente tomando jeito, e tudo graças a Hermione. Ela, por sua vez, se sentia feliz por que esse sentimento (ou o que quer que fosse aquilo) foi utilizado para algo bom, mas, será que isso não poderia ser utilizado para algo ruim? Afinal, aquilo fez com que ela fosse capaz de enfrentar o Snape cara a cara, coisa que ela duvidava que algum outro aluno tivesse feito. Talvez Sirius ou Tiago, mas ela não tinha certeza...  
  
Mesmo assim, Hermione estava perdida, o que será que ela deveria fazer? Procurar Dumbledore? Ela não sabia se ele era capaz de fazer muita coisa, mesmo ele sendo o maior bruxo que ela conhecia. Procurar a resposta em um livro? Mas qual? Aquilo provavelmente não estaria em um livro fora da área restrita, e a única pessoa capaz de lhe dar uma autorização, Lockhart, estava balbuciando coisas desconexas bem longe dali...  
  
Afinal, o que fazer? Hermione não sabia a resposta, e ficou em busca dela até a hora do almoço, quando Harry lhe perguntou:  
  
- Mione, você vai com a gente?  
  
- Ir aonde? - Ela perguntou intrigada  
  
- Ora Mione! Em que planeta você está? Estamos combinando até agora de aproveitar as nossas aulas livres e visitar o Hagrid! - Rony falou com um ligeiro tom de indignação - Afinal, você vai com a gente ou não?  
  
- Ai... Não sei... Acho que agora não... Será que vocês se importam de mandar lembranças minhas a ele quando vocês forem? Tenho de...  
  
- Já sei! Você tem de fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca, certo? - perguntou Harry, com um pouco de desapontamento deixando passar por entre as suas palavras - Tudo bem, a gente avisa ao Hagrid que você mandou lembranças...  
  
- Obrigada, agora eu tenho de ir! Tchau! - Hermione levanta-se e segue em direção à biblioteca. De repente ela pára no meio do caminho. Oras, de que lhe adiantaria ficar buscando informações sobre algo que ela não fazia a menor idéia do que fosse?  
  
- Algum problema Srta. Granger? - Uma voz atrás dela perguntou num tom sereno.  
  
Era Dumbledore.  
  
- A... É... Oi professor! Eu estava... Indo...  
  
- Para a biblioteca, eu suponho? Creio que você conhece esse caminho melhor do que eu. É, eu ultimamente ando precisando ler um pouco mais, mas com tudo que já aconteceu nessa escola eu acabei ficando um pouco defasado... Mas creio que há algo mais nessa sua visita à biblioteca srta. Granger, algo que queira falar?  
  
- A professor, eu não sei... Sabe... Parece que tem algo estranho acontecendo... E eu não sei o que é...  
  
- Srta. Granger, se aceita uma sugestão, existem certas coisas que os testes práticos são mais eficientes do que os livros. Agora se você me permite, preciso pegar alguns livros na biblioteca com uma certa urgência.  
  
E mais depressa de como veio, Dumbledore se foi. Hermione agora continuava confusa, mas pelo menos tinha um horizonte a seguir. Um teste prático, como realizar um teste prático? Bom, testes necessitam de espaço, portanto, Hermione estava rumando até os gramados pertos do lago. Lá pelo menos não machucaria alguém, caso algo desse errado.  
  
- Vejamos... Isso começou faz uns três meses, qualquer coisa que me incomode consegue mudar a minha forma de agir. O Draco no trem, o Snape na aula, mas por que isso acontecia?  
  
- Posso me sentar aqui? - Hermione ouve uma voz feminina por trás dela.  
  
- Gina! Claro que pode, senta aqui...  
  
Ambas estavam agora sentadas no gramado em frente ao lago, apreciando o clima ameno daquele fim de tarde.  
  
- Mione, eu vim aqui por causa do que está acontecendo com você. Sabe, eu andei falando com o Rony e com o Harry, e eles estão muito preocupados com você.  
  
- Eles? E o que eles lhe falaram? Qual é o problema?  
  
- A gente que lhe pergunta qual é o problema Mione, você anda muito distante, fazendo coisas estranhas...  
  
- E que tipo de coisas estranhas?  
  
- E você ainda quer que eu lhe enumere? Primeiro você quase sai no tapa com o Malfoy no trem, depois passa mal na festa de seleção das casas, depois você discute com o Snape e ainda por cima você deixa de visitar o Hagrid pra ficar aqui até entardecer! Olha as horas!  
  
- O QUÊ? CINCO HORAS?  
  
- Não sei se você percebeu Hermione, mas já está escurecendo! A gente ficou observando você lá da casa do Hagrid, está todo mundo preocupado com você!  
  
Hermione olha em volta, e olha para Gina. Estava começando a entardecer, e o pôr do sol dava ainda mais destaque àqueles cabelos vermelhos. Aquele rosto que sempre estava com um sorriso inocente, agora estava mais sério, preocupado e triste.  
  
E era tudo culpa dela.  
  
- Me desculpe Gina! - Hermione abraça sua amiga e lágrimas começam a escorrer de seu rosto - Me desculpe, mas eu não sei o que acontece comigo, eu tento mudar, mas eu não consigo me controlar, eu não sei o que fazer!  
  
- C-Calma Mione, - a preocupação de Gina era visível, como se nunca tivesse visto a amiga tão emotiva - A gente está aqui para te ajudar. Eu, o Rony, o Harry, o Hagrid, você pode contar com a gente para o que precisar, só não fuja da gente.  
  
- T-tudo bem... Tô mais calma agora...  
  
- Ainda bem! E por falar nisso, tenho algo que lhe pode ajudar! - Gina tira de dentro de suas vestes um livro bem antigo, quase se desmanchando - Eu peguei isso na biblioteca, talvez lhe ajude!  
  
Hermione pega o livro e começa a examiná-lo. Na capa havia a imagem de dois homens, embora eles fossem iguais, um deles aparentava extrema bondade, e o outro, aparentava um grande sorriso maldoso, que fez Hermione sentir um leve frio na espinha. O nome do livro era "Lados Ocultos - O poder secreto da magia dos bruxos". Ela olha incrédula para a sua amiga:  
  
- Gina, esse livro só pode ter vindo da área restrita da biblioteca! Onde você conseguiu isso?  
  
- Calma Mione, fique tranqüila que depois daquele diário, eu passei a tomar muito mais cuidado com os livros que eu leio...  
  
- Tá, tudo bem, mas como você conseguiu este livro?  
  
- Bom, depois de tudo que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta, eu passei a fugir das pessoas, fiquei assustada com tudo, e tudo que eu queria era poder ficar longe de todos, e acabei me refugiando na biblioteca.  
  
- Mas como? Se eu a freqüento diariamente e foram poucas as vezes que eu lhe vi lá? - Hermione pergunta intrigada à amiga.  
  
- E você acha que eu iria dar chances de você perceber o meu estado? Naquela época eu estava muito mal, e precisava melhorar por mim mesma. Em pouco tempo eu acabei ficando amiga da Madame Pince. Aí você lembra quando houve aquele acidente na biblioteca, que um ex-aluno da Lufa-Lufa tentou fazer um feitiço lá dentro e acabou por quase destruir tudo?  
  
- Claro que eu lembro! Filho da mãe! Eu tive de ficar dois meses sem ir à biblioteca! Eu quase fiquei louca!  
  
- Mas então, naquela época, fui eu quem a ajudei a reorganizar toda a biblioteca. Eu fiquei vendo aqueles livros por tanto tempo que eu acho que decorei a maioria dos títulos de lá, inclusive os da área restrita, afinal, todos os livros estavam misturados.  
  
- Poxa Gina! Que coisa! - disse Hermione com uma aparente ponta de inveja, afinal, nem ela saberia tantos livros quanto Gina aparentava saber, muito menos que ela teria acesso aos livros da área restrita. - Mas você está com esse livro desde então?  
  
- Não! Eu me lembro que ele estava em uma das partes da biblioteca que eu estava organizando. O que me chamou a atenção é que a capa costuma mudar de forma, mesmo o livro estando bem velho, olhe agora, por exemplo.  
  
Hermione olhou para o livro, e para seu espanto, ele estava quase novo, e a imagem dos dois homens na capa havia desaparecido, e nada havia na capa, apenas o titulo.  
  
- Nossa! Que fascinante!  
  
- É mesmo! E eu acho que foi isso que me fez guardar ele na memória... Só sei que eu dei uma folheada nele, mas não me importei muito com o conteúdo. Mas agora que eu vi o jeito que você está, eu me lembrei dele, e achei que ele lhe poderia ser útil. Você pode ficar com ele o tempo que precisar, só não deixe que ninguém o veja, senão eu e você estaremos com grandes problemas...  
  
- Tudo bem Gina! Pode deixar! Agora pelo menos eu tenho um ponto de partida, posso ficar um pouco mais tranqüila. Vamos fazer o seguinte, avise o Harry e o Rony que eu estou bem, e que eu os espero no salão comunal para irmos jantar. Enquanto isso, eu vou guardar este livro em um local bem seguro.  
  
- Sem problemas Mione, pode ir que eu vou avisar aos dois e ao Hagrid que está tudo bem com você. Mas só me diga uma coisa, é somente esse o seu problema?  
  
- Sim, é somente esse o problema! Pode ficar tranqüila, se acontecer alguma coisa eu vou falar com vocês, vai ser bem melhor do que eu continuar a me esconder deste jeito.  
  
Ambas se despedem e seguem seus caminhos. Gina corre até a cabana do Hagrid, para avisar a todos que está tudo bem. Enquanto isso, Hermione sobe as escadarias até os aposentos da Grinfinória. Chegando lá, avista o tão conhecido quadro da Mulher Gorda, que sempre os acompanhou nesses sete anos de estudos em Hogwarts. Dita a senha, Hermione entra no Salão Comunal.  
  
Estranhamente Hermione se senta em uma poltrona mais afastada e começa a relembrar seus anos de estudo em Hogwarts, como ficou amiga do Harry e do Rony, de tudo que eles já passaram juntos, das visitas a Hogsmeade. Lembrou-se até mesmo de como o salão comunal era mais animado na época de Fred e Jorge. Mas se lembrou principalmente de como ela e seus dois amigos haviam mudado.  
  
Os três mudaram muito... Agora tinham dezessete anos, e estavam mais próximos de serem os adultos responsáveis que deveriam ser do que as crianças inconseqüentes que rondavam a escola à noite tentando pegar o Snape atrás da Pedra Filosofal. Estavam todos mais adultos, mudaram intelectualmente, fisicamente, sentimentalmente...  
  
Então Hermione desperta de seus devaneios. Era quase hora do jantar, e ela ainda precisava esconder o livro! Ela sobe correndo e alvoroçada, quase derrubando uma aluna do segundo ano que descia vagarosamente as escadas.  
  
Chegando no dormitório feminino, Hermione rapidamente puxa uma pedra que havia na parede, essa era com certeza uma de suas melhores descobertas. No dormitório havia uma pedra solta, que era suficiente para ela guardar coisas que coubessem dentro de uma caixa de sapatos. Se ela deveria esconder o livro em algum lugar, era lá que o livro ficaria guardado.  
  
Seu maior desejo era pegar aquele livro e lê-lo pelo tempo que fosse necessário para que ela pudesse entender o que acontecia quando sentia aquelas sensações esquisitas. Mas agora ela deveria jantar, e guardou seus impulsos para mais tarde. Somente com o livro da Gina bem guardado que ela foi prestar atenção em um belíssimo embrulho que estava em cima da sua cama. No exato momento que ela pega o embrulho, aparece Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil.  
  
- Hermione, o Harry e o Rony estão te esperando! O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Lilá.  
  
- E que embrulho lindo é esse Hermione? - Parvati emendou logo em seguida.  
  
- Eu não sei! Quando eu cheguei aqui ele já estava na minha cama! - Hermione respondeu um pouco embaraçada.  
  
- Pois então abra e veja o que é! - Parvati disse ao sentar na cama de Hermione, seguida por Lilá.  
  
Hermione abre o embrulho. Nele havia um belíssimo livro, com uma capa brilhante com um brasão em prata cintilando junto do título "Hogwarts, uma história. Versão Especial e Revisada". As três olharam para o livro espantadas. Após alguns instantes, Lilá comenta:  
  
- Hermione, posso não entender tanto de livros quanto você, mas esse com certeza é um livro valioso e caro! E é o seu favorito, não é mesmo?  
  
- É-é... É sim, eu vi uma vez na livraria de Hogsmeade que iria sair esse livro, mas iria demorar. E é realmente caro, principalmente pela qualidade - Hermione estava abobada. Nisso cai um pequeno cartão que estava dentro do livro. Rapidamente Parvati pega o papel, se levanta e começa a ler em voz alta para as três:  
  
"Para a mais bela das bruxas. Para a mais misteriosa de todas. Para aquela que eu amo, um pequeno presente. Com todo carinho, do seu mago apaixonado."  
  
- A mais bela das bruxas? - Pergunta Parvati.  
  
- A mais misteriosa? - Pergunta Lilá.  
  
- MAGO APAIXONADO? - Perguntam ambas em uníssono.  
  
- É... Ã... Bem... É que... - Hermione estava vermelha, totalmente sem reação.  
  
- Conta pra gente!  
  
- Quem é ele?  
  
- Desde quando estão juntos?  
  
- Por que nunca nos contou nada?  
  
- O Harry e o Rony sabe disso?  
  
- CHEGA! Parem as duas! Eu não sei quem é ele, nós nunca estivemos juntos, ninguém nunca soube, e se um dos dois ficarem sabendo de algo EU MATO VOCÊS DUAS! - Hermione grita para as duas. De repente Hermione sente algo estranho. Era aquela sensação de novo. Ela precisava se controlar. Precisava dar um jeito. Precisava...  
  
Desmaiou. Lilá e Parvati vêem a amiga cair inconsciente em cima da cama. 


End file.
